Be Careful What You Wish For
by Ce'Nedra
Summary: Have you ever wanted one of the seishi for your very own? Of course you have! Just don't go asking Taiitsuken like poor little Firebird did.


Firebird.html Hey all! This is just a little fic about my friend Firebird and her reaction after watching the Fushigi Yuugi series with me. This is a true story, well, except for the taiitsuken part but she really did want all the seishi. Umm, anyways, just wrote this for entertainment and because it's late at night and I'm bored so sorry about spelling.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, and Neither does Firebird-chan. Firebird-chan owns herself, at least I hope.  
  
  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Firebird looked up at Taiitsuken with pleading eyes. Her long, dark red hair hung loose and flowed down her back while her cat green eyes were filling with tears. "Oh come on, you just have to! Please!!!!!!!" Firebird whined in her loudest most annoying voice.  
Taiitsuken sighed and tried her best not to loose her temper. "I've already explained it to you ten times, you'd think you get it by now."  
"Yah, I know. But if I keep on asking you'll finally give up and just give me what I want." Firebird smirked.  
"I'm not relenting, now why don't you go back to your own world." Taiitsuken stated as she turned to leave.  
"So I can oogle at them their?! NO!!! I want them, or even just one, with me. End of story." Firebird demanded.  
"Then you make for a very boring story." Taiitsuken informed her.  
Firebird turned almost as red as her hair and tried to keep her temper in check. Flaming the old bag would not help her at all.  
What was going on at the moment was a classic case of the common Rabid-Fangirl-Disease. It strikes many of us, and without warning. Imagine, you're sitting there, innocently watching a new anime when it pops up. The carrier of this wicked disease? A *gasp* Bishounen anime guy. Yes my friends, I know you've all seen it. They step out into the picture and the surrounding area is immediately covered in drool.   
Pretty soon you just can't stop thinking about the cute guy, and you start having, um, thoughts. This isn't so bad when you only have one appear, but, as in the case above, they usually come in swarms. That's right my friends, SWARMS! They attack without warning, and pretty soon your whole house is overflowing with drool and hentai rays.   
Firebird was no exception.  
"Ah come on, just one? or two? Well, maybe three. Yeah three. Oh, what the heck. Just throw in all seven!" Firebird exclaimed as she threw her arms open to indicate that she could take them all.  
"Why me." Taiitsuken mumbled under her breath.  
This problem is exactly what struck here. Now, Firebird didn't expect this to happen to her. She was just innocently reading her best bud in the whole world's story that she posted up on Fanfiction.net. The only problem was, she hadn't seen the anime so she went over to that friends house to watch her DVD collection of Fushigi Yuugi and that was when it struck. Firebird fell head over heels in love with almost EVERY SINGLE SEISHI. Yes, amazing, but she did it. The only thing left on the crazed fangirls mind was, of course, to "get me some of those hotties from Fushigi Yuugi." (A direct quote from Firebird.)   
So Firebird did the logical thing, she stole her friend's dimensional travel ring and went to pay a visit to Taiitsuken.  
"Listen, I have the right credentials, My nickname is FIREBIRD for whatever deity you believe in's sake! I even let Suzaku eat me, and I got stuck in his throat! What more could you ask for?!" Firebird insisted, following Taiitsuken around her mountain.  
Taiitsuken had taken just about all she could handle from the fangirl. She received, on average, about 50 fangirls a day, but was able to keep them out thanks to the booby traps she set up around her mountain. This one was insistent, and to top it off she was her pupil Ce'Nedra's best friend.   
Suddenly, Taiitsuken stopped and turned around with a smile lighting the evil old face. "Firebird- san, I changed my mind. You want a character from Fushigi Yuugi for your very own, right?"  
Firebird nodded her head vigorously. At last, after much waiting, she would get what she had come for! She closed her eyes and held out her arms.   
"But first, before I give you a character, you have to promise not to bug ME anymore." Taiitsuken said.  
"Of course, I promise. I promise!" Firebird said eagerly, still awaiting her prize.   
She felt something furry rub against her cheek, and a little emanate from the creature on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared right at Tama-Neko.   
"Alright, you got your wish, now GO HOME!" Taiitsuken bellowed, and Firebird disappeared back to her house.  
  
*A little while later.*  
Firebird sat in her house, watching cat commercials and wondering what kind of litter she should buy. She looked down at Tama-Neko, who was purring contently and rubbed him gently behind the ears. "You're cute and all tama, but it wasn't what I had in mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
FIREBIRD: Hey, why couldn't you have given me one? I would have taken Chichiri.  
CE'NEDRA: *in a dry tone* He's mine, in case you haven't noticed.   
FIREBIRD: You're so mean to me, I just want one.  
CE'NEDRA: And you got one, Tama-neko is one of my favorite characters. He's so cute!  
FIREBIRD: I know, and I'll keep him, just give me Hotohori too, Please!!!!!  
CE'NEDRA: no.  
FIREBIRD: Curse you!  
CE'NEDRA: .....whatever......  
  
Author's note: Alright, that was interesting. I don't write humor fics, but I'm trying! The whole eating of Firebird is from her email address that she did as a joke and it kinda turned into a really big thing. Tell me what you think! Flames are bad manners, and are generally laughed at so save me my breath and don't write them.  



End file.
